


Kids

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma and Kento's kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

"You're good with kids," Kento said once they entered their room for the night. He took off his jacket and shot his widest smile to Fuma, "The kids on the set earlier are totally in love with you."

"I have two younger siblings to practice with," Fuma ruffled Kento's hair as he passed the older and advanced a bit further to the room. His fingers started to fumble with the buttons of his jacket too.

Kento sneaked his arms around Fuma's waist from behind and placed his chin on Fuma's shoulder, leaning his tired body to Fuma. His eyes were closing - it was a long and endless day for them - but there's this meaningful smile in his face.

It was harder for Fuma to get rid of his jacket with Kento attached to him, but he let Kento be. If anything, he felt warm and at home. When Fuma was finished with his buttons, he stole a quick glance to Kento and giggled at how sleepy and adorable Kento looked - especially because he tried so hard to keep that mischievous smile intact.

"What?" Fuma gently placed a palm on Kento's forehead to keep Kento from falling while he turned around to face Kento. He released his palm and let Kento gravitated to his body again.

Kento circled his arms around Fuma's neck this time, "I bet you'll make a good father. Too bad you will never have a kid."

Fuma laughed, casually caressing Kento's small of the back, "And why is that?"

Kento looked up to Fuma with a pout. He placed the tip of his finger on Fuma's nose, "Because you, Mister Perfect Dad, is _mine_. And except miracle happens, there's no way I could give you kids."

Fuma chuckled fondly. He knew Kento was way too tired to actually realize what he was talking, but it's kind of amusing to see how possessive Kento could be.

Fuma pecked Kento's eyelid before dragging them both closer to the door and said with a smirk, "You already gave me kids, you don't realize that?"

Kento furrowed his brows. His eyes were slightly crossed since he was so close to Fuma's face. He made a face like he was thinking but his brain was mostly idle - the mix of tiredness and Fuma's scent always had that effect on him.

Fuma laughed. He didn't even have to look when he opened the door to reveal what's behind it.

Kento was startled by three lumps in pajamas which fell to the floor one after another. Marius fell right on top of Sou and Shori had barely made it to avoid squashing Sou even further to the floor.

If Kento was rather sleepy a few seconds before it, he was wide awake then. He tore himself from Fuma to put his hands on his hips and scold the younger ones, "You little eavesdropping evils!"

Shori hastily got up and pulled Marius with him. Marius clutched his pillow tight and didn't dare to look at Kento.

Sou winced and he hadn't even bid his goodbye to the floor yet when he threw his defense, "It- It was Mari! I saw him lurking around your door so I came to ask what happened."

Kento didn't buy it, of course. He then shot his demanding gaze to Shori. Oh, the agony of being the oldest of the younger ones.

Shori looked down and mumbled, "I just arrived when you guys opened the door. I know nothing," but judged by the pillow that he had in his hand, Kento knew at least a part of it was a lie.

Fuma laughed and stepped between Kento and the three boys before Kento had the chance to channel his tiredness in form of unintended rants. He patted Kento's shoulder once, "Come on, don't be so rough on them. They mean no harm," he turned to Marius, "Right, Mari?"

Marius nodded, his fingers fiddling the corner of Sou's pillow, "It's just- the room is so big and- and- I wondered if you're okay because if it's lonely for the three of us it must be lonelier for Kento kun and Fuma kun."

Kento went _'aaaaaw'_ inside and even though he tried to hide it, Fuma could see that Kento's expression was getting softer by the second.

It was celebrated with noisy cheers of Sou and Marius when Fuma finally gestured them to get in. Shori mumbled some sort of apology when he walked in and he did his best to keep Sou and Marius from troubling the visibly exhausted Kento.

Later that night, when exhaustiveness finally won over the younger three, Kento found himself lying on his side, staring at his bed which was occupied by a complex entanglement that was Shori, Sou, and Marius. Fuma was behind him, circling one arm around his waist and keeping him warm.

It was filled with more fondness than annoyance when Kento exhaled a long breath and whispered, "Kids."

Fuma chuckled and placed a kiss on Kento's neck before whispering back, " _Our_ kids."  



End file.
